The present invention relates to permanent mooring anchors and more, specifically relates to a permanent mooring anchor which may be embedded in the sea bottom then caused to be permanently retained therein by the interaction of foldable flukes with the sea bottom.
The sport of boating has become increasingly popular of late and for this reason the space available to moor the boats has also become increasingly scarce. Because there is not sufficient dockage to provide a slip for all of the boats, it has become the practice to moor boats in small bays, inlets, or the like, located adjacent to the dock areas of yacht clubs and marinas.
Commonly, in order to provide the numerous permanent moorings required for all of such boats at a yacht club or marina, large blocks of concrete with eyelets embedded therein are placed on the sea bottom. A line from each block of concrete is run to the surface of the water and a buoy attached, and boaters secure their boats to the buoy. Even with the use of a large block of concrete, it is still necessary to wait a certain period of time for the sea bottom to cover the concrete, so as to provide a permanent and secure mooring, such that a boat will not drag the concrete block across the sea bottom. Of course, in placing a large block of concrete, it is necessary to have a relatively large work boat and a boom and winch arrangement to load the concrete blocks onto the boat, to move them to the desired location, to lower the blocks overboard and to place them in the correct location. Typically, in the general mooring area the water is only from 12-35 feet deep.